


Darkened Spirit

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [33]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: After being tortured, Maeglin gives in to his darkest desires.
Series: First Age Arc [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: tolkienshortfanworks





	Darkened Spirit

**Darkened Spirit  
By CC  
December 2020**

I make no money with this. I’m only having fun writing the double-drabble.

* * *

Maeglin watched the candle slowly burning down as he knelt on the ground, wrists tied behind, ankles too. It was a long, dark candle, and the shadows it cast tormented him. He would see his father, willing to kill him, his mother sacrificing her life to save him. He would see the slow ruin of the Noldor, images he could not understand or push away. 

Morgoth had shown these images to him, and he could not forget. Maeglin was slowly losing any hope of being rescued. Turgon would be glad, and Idril relieved. Melkor had shown him that too. The child who came from Nan Elmoth and indirectly caused Aredhel’s death. 

Maeglin was no coward, but the images of what would happen to him when the candle burned completely would come to his mind whenever he tried to sleep. He was slowly wasting away while Tuor had Idril, a mere short-lived Secondborn. 

It was only when the candle was about to burn up that Morgoth came. There was pain and humiliation, more that Maeglin could bear. He gave in. When he was released, his spirit was tainted by Angband’s darkness, and the promise of power over Gondolin and his cousin.


End file.
